This invention generally relates to bird equipment, and more particularly to an improved portable bird perch which is completely collapsible.
Bird perches are usually permanently affixed to bird houses or cages, or free standing permanent stands. Some are designed for attachment to other objects, such as golf carts, etc., U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,178. Sometimes more complicated structures are involved, such as the parrot platform in U.S. Pat. No. 4.810,445, and the bird ladder in U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,159, or attachments such as bird dropping trays, U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,949 along with a suction cup for attaching to a solid wall, mirror or the like, U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,188.
There appears to be no known portable bird perch which is completely collapsible quickly, so that the bird owner can collapse the bird perch quickly into a convenient size for carrying, to facilitate relocating the bird handily from one place to another, such as taking the bird from the owner's home to someone else's home, or to the office, or outdoors, or from room-to-room within the home, and the like: And upon arrival at the new place, the bird perch can be quickly assembled in a few seconds.